


Ouroboros

by NZ_Companion



Category: Earth: Final Conflict
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NZ_Companion/pseuds/NZ_Companion
Summary: Da'an is contacted by Xeno-botanist Taelon Du'ral to meet him at the New Zealand Embassy where companion La'khar has set up a laboratory for him.Du'ral has some life-changing news for his fellow Taelon, something that might just help them survive.My idea i've been playing with for a few years in my mind, after watching countless hours of the DVDs on repeat and taking notes. So many notes.This is a snippet of a much larger story.





	Ouroboros

Da'an entered the audience chamber of the New Zealand embassy, fingers flickering as he strode the length of the hall towards the companion La'khar's Lotus chair.

"I was summoned?"

"Yes Da'aan, though not for myself, but for Du'ral"

The taelon's head tilted in a questioning way.

La'khar caught the unspoken question written on the other's face.  
"We could not risk such an important meeting to be questioned by the Synod"

"Why me?" Da'an began

"Because, we felt that you would be more open to what it is we are to reveal to you" La'khar indicated with a slender pale hand, and another Taelon stepped out from the corridor.

His facade was much darker, reminiscent of the midnight sky awash with the glistening spots of starlight, complete with swirling coloured galaxies. In the dim light of the Embassy his energy pathways lit up as if under UV light, brilliant blues and purples tracing his features.

"Du'ral our prominent Xeno-Botanist" La'khar introduced him with visible pride and affection within his voice.

Da'an recognized him instantly and acknowledged him with the traditional Taelon salute, his delicate hands swept into position with alien fluidity.

"Euhura, it has been a while since we last met" he didn't know that Du'ral had been stationed here, nor why that information was kept so under wraps.

The other alien bowed in kind "Indeed, and with good reason"

"Why have you asked me here?" came Da'an's suspicious reply

Du'ral's vibrant electric hued eyes caught the gaze of the other Taelon, attempting to prepare them for the words he was about to say. But nothing truly could prepare one for the revelation, not really.

"I believe I have found the Answer.." 

Da'an's brow ridges furrowed slightly, curious about what he meant and why the steely gaze.

"The Answer to what?" He queried

"To everything" Du'ral whispered in awed tones

"Everything?" Da'an echoed

"Yes. Our search for survival. Why we have been met with blocks in our path at every turn"

Da'an's eyes widened "Do you know what you speak of" He chided in hushed warning tones as if the walls had ears.

"Indeed, I do Da'an"

"How is it you think you have found all the answers, when Taelons have been searching for thousands of millennia" His disbelief was plain, and perhaps this Xeno-botanist was mad.

"Because, it is as simple as remembering something that was forgotten"

"State your meaning Du'ral" the North American Companion hastened.

"Why is it, that we can still heal with hands, but not use our dormant Shaqurava as weapons?  
That when reverted to an Atavus, your regained ability was to take energy through that organ?"

Da'an abruptly cut him off "An event I am not proud of, and shall never live down. It was an act of abhorrence"

"Yes, my point exactly!" Du'ral continued with a kind of wild exuberance.

Da'ans face contorted slightly in distaste at this  
"I do not see that as a means for celebration"

"No, you mistake my meaning"

"Go on" the North American companion allowed.

"Taelons were never meant to take life in that way, it was not how our bodies are designed" Du'ral made sure he had the other's attention because it was about to get wild.

"Take Kryss for example, Taelons on Earth need this to survive, had none of us wondered why?"

Da'an's eyes narrowed, unsure if this was just a plot to expose all his failings and blackmail him into some bizarre diplomatic plot through the Synod. His gaze raised angrily to La'khar who had been quietly listening to the exchange upon his podium, a challenging glare.

"I do not think I wish to hear any further" Da'an turned away headed for the exit, his mind made up. He would have to figure how to tighten security.

But Du'ral's voice called out to him across the divide "I have the answer to our core energy crisis" 

A cold chill ran over him, closely followed by an exceedingly hot flash, this was not what he had expected to hear. He turned lightening fast on the spot, a singular hand arcing up to his chest, fingers flickering in alarm.   
He hesitated, words stuck upon his tongue, caught in his throat, his chest tightening.  
Did he hear him correctly?

"How" he managed to say

"By bio-engineering Kryss with a primitive species of plant I have found here on earth"

Da'an barely dared to breathe "And?"

"When in a deep state of meditation, this plant forms a symbiosis with these energies we exude. It responds, by giving off core energy. A cyclic ceremony of giving and receiving, one can not just take it by force" Du'ral hoped so much that the other Taelon would understand.

A pause lay upon the conversation, The air swirled thickly as if time stood still and the two regarded each other silently.

Da'an was a skeptic, or used to be before Ma'el left on his scientific journey to earth. He was a different Taelon in that time, morose and determined regardless of what lay in their way.  
But his time on earth, finding Ma'el's observations of humanity, had lead him on an entirely new path.

The more he spent on earth, and those he came into contact with, would reshape him, like wet clay reformed out of the same material into something new.  
Boone had opened his eyes to a different approach, as did Liam in a way, and to an extent even the self serving Sandoval. These humans were not all as one, but unique and very different from each other.

How could he, in right mind, condemn them as a whole, when each one brought a strange and thrilling richness to the canvas of his experiences and knowledge. Perhaps if he had spent more time like this with the other alien worlds they had encountered on the way to Earth, their history might have been very different.

There was another way...

Within the silence, the air trembled as he sighed, processing all these thoughts within the moment. How wrong he had been, about everything, even the ancient lore and scriptures he so loved to study. But he had no one to theorize with, to talk philosophy, until now. How strange and unexpected it would be that his most cherished discussions would have been with Boone, a Human!

How he had turned away his fellow Taelons as they imploded in on themselves with despair, shutting each other out. They may have the commonality, but it was taboo to talk of ancient things among themselves. How was one to learn then, to find something new, undiscovered within themselves, without that?

And yet!

Here it was! The solution to everything, that had seemed so elusive and evading, right before their very faces. So simple, yet so deeply difficult to embrace within their people now; who were so prone to discontent, and now intent on destruction, and war.

Du'ral regarded his quiet counterpart with curiosity, sensing the change in Da'an as he mentally digested the information. 

Indeed the Taelon was really taking it in, as if he held this in his hands and rolled it around his mental fingertips to regard it's constancy and texture, how it interacted with it's environment.

Information like this was both delicious and terrifying, not something one regards and walks away to something else, it was profound. Da'an's presence conveyed this tangibly to Dural's sensitive personal electric field, his aura was speaking volumes though no word was said.

Da'an's eyes dropped momentarily as he walked back over closer to the other Taelon, and when his ice blue eyes lifted a soft smile swept across his lips.

"Show me"


End file.
